


In The Dark I Fall to Pieces

by GoatLairdSheepWallibees



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatLairdSheepWallibees/pseuds/GoatLairdSheepWallibees
Summary: A mirrorang story told through the eyes of the Suicide Squad.





	In The Dark I Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't been here in a while, but I'm back and I bring Mirrorang. Please feel free to point out mistakes. I don't own any of this, and enjoy!

The first time the Suicide Squad suits up, Digger's an asshole. And the second time, and the third time. He always manages to find some kind of shitty beer to keep him half drunk. He makes rude and vague comments about everything. He's also always complaining. One time Rick Flag grew tired of Digger's constant flirting.

"How the fuck have you not sliced that bitch in half by now, Katana?" He half asks-half screams. Katana looks up from tending to her sword.

"His attempts are half assed and have nothing behind them." She answers monotonously.

"Meaning?" 

"He's drunk, he has no filter, he means none of it." A pause. "I just ignore him. Besides," she stands up and starts to walk away. "If I killed him with my sword I'd have to deal with him forever."

•

 

The next time Digger comes back to the Suicide Squad he seems less out of it. He's still an asshole and constantly drunk, just now he's... less so. A few years later they find out why. It's around this time that The Rogues are formed.

•

The third time Digger is dragged back to the Suicide Squad everything about him is different. He's not an asshole(with a few minor exceptions), he's no longer drunk and he stops making as many mistakes per mission. When asked about this sudden change he simply shrugs and says, "I want to live." They're not really sure what that means, but Harley is happy he's found peace. When The Rogues come to pick him up this time, Flagg is watching from around the corner, unseen. As he watches Digger's bomb deactivate the mirror next to the aussie starts to glow. Whoever's in the mirror is just out of his sight, but he sees Digger step and embrace someone while gleefully proclaiming, "Sammy-luv, I've missed you!" With a soft smile Flagg turns around. He decided that this time, a member of his team is better off somewhere else, under someone else's care.

•

The fourth- and final -time Digger comes back to the Suicide Squad he is an utter wreck. His eyes are constantly rimmed red, he seems like he hasn't slept in months and he's barely said a word except for a few simple ones on missions. To make it simple- he looks like if you breathe on him he'll fall apart. Everyone notices. It comes to the point where Amanda Waller starts to fear for his health, a video clip of him silently crying instead of sleeping at night playing a permanent loop in her brain. She sets up a "Weekly Team Meet" in the hopes his teammates will pull him out of his shell. It takes months for digger to simply start talking again, and nearly a year to get him to laugh. The squad very gently pokes around every possible topic that could have him like this, but it's only after Deadshot talking about his marriage that Digger truly reacts. His eyes start to well up and he hunches in on himself. Seeing this Floyd decides to poke the bear.

"Whatever's got you like this, it's ..." he pauses, considering his next words carefully. "It's love, isn't it." It's not a question, but it causes Digger to hunch more into himself before so they take that as a yes.

"Boomer..." Harley starts, only for Digger to stand up and leave. She sighs, and the meeting comes to a close.

Digger doesn't show up for the next meeting, or the one after that. And he's so late to the third that they really all thought he wasn't coming. He slinks in the back as Waylon tells a story, and plops down on his seat. After Waylon fishes his story no one speaks. They all want Digger to make the first move, to avoid setting him off and burning a bridge. Finally he puts his head in his hands, angled down to the floor and says;

"I was supposed to get married." It's barely more than a whisper, but those six words somehow ring through the white walled room they sit in. The others share a look before Harley move over and sits by Digger. She wraps an arm around his shoulders in comforting half-hug as chokes out his story. "I was supposed to get married. I had the love of my life and I was loved back. Suddenly, some asshole shows up and goes 'hey! Need your help to save the world!' And Len signs us up so off we go! Right into the stars. Need to stop some bitch called Anti-Monitor. Somewhere along the way we got separated. Found out later..." He trails off into a sob shoulders starting to shake. Soon enough his eyes are letting off the water works. After some time the crying calms down and Floyd speaks up.

"What was her name?'

"His name, was Dr. Samuel Joseph Scudder. And he was a fuckin' hero. Saved us all and the world doesn't know." He chuckles. "He was too damn good for this Earth anyways." 

Two months later, when The Rogues storm Belle Reve arm break out their teammate, nay, their family, they make sure to break out all the other Suicide Squad members too.

"As a thank you." Trickster tells them, grinning. Then his smiles softens. "Seriously, thank you. He's way better than the last time we saw him. It took us longer to get here without Sa- without Mirror Master Sr. So thanks for keeping him together before we could collect him." With that, The Rogues take-off, jumping through mirrors with a new, Scottish, Mirror Master. 

Standing in the wreckage of the governments formerly best protected black-site, the remaining members if the Suicide Squad stare at the mirror The Rogues disappeared through. 

"He'll be alright." Floyd says.

"He better be." Waylon grumbles.

•

Several months later Flagg sees a familiar face running around with what appeared to be a younger version of him. The two were laughing and goofing around. When the younger one ran off with an even younger kid who appeared out of no where, Digger smiled and looked around. Seeing a familiar face across the park he waves. Flagg waves back. 'He's okay.' Flagg thinks. 'They're all okay.'


End file.
